nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Foiles
Lisa Renee Foiles (born September 29, 1986) is an American actress and video game journalist. Foiles has appeared on Seasons 7-10 on the popular Nickelodeon series All That. She and three other cast members (Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, and Kyle Sullivan) were the only members to last through Seasons 7-10. She also guest-starred in an episode of Malcolm in the Middle as Mallory, the female version of Malcolm in the middle. She was one of the new cast-members of the relaunch cast of All That in season seven. On the show she had many characters such as Claudia. She was one of the cast-members who stayed on the show from the beginning of the relaunch to the cancellation of the show. Snick On Air Dare From Seasons 7-9 on All That, Nickelodeon a segment was broadcast during commercial breaks called "Snick On Air Dare", which was similar to the television series Fear Factor. Each segment featured three cast members from All That, in which each of them would be placed in a glass cylinder and one would be randomly chosen to participate in a dare. In Season 7, Lisa had to lay down in a bathtub full of dead fish. After the dare Lisa said "It was the nastiest thing I had ever done in my life". In Season 8, Lisa had to lay down in a box with her body covered in mud while live frogs hopped on her body for a minute. Also in that season, Lisa had to chew used gum. (which was actually just Starbursts.) In Season 9, Lisa competed against Nickelodeon star Drake Bell from Drake and Josh. Both of them had to put their bodies in a giant chili bowl and had to eat the chili. The one who gained more weight would be the winner. After the dare, Lisa lost to Drake Bell. Also that season, Lisa had to compete against a cast member from Zoey 101. Lisa had to dance with clam chowder in her pants. After the dare, Lisa won the dance-off. Lisa currently runs the video game website Save Point, consisting of game reviews, articles, and videos featuring herself. She has also appeared on Malcolm in the Middle as Mallory, a female counterpart to Malcolm except for his egotistical and self-absorbed nature. In 2010, Foiles appeared several times on The Angry Joe Show, a video game program hosted by Joe Vargas for That Guy with the Glasses and its sister website listered Thumbs. She also writes columns for the video game news website Kotaku. She appeared on the American television series, Leverage, as Trina, a pharmaceutical rep, in the episode, The Double Blind Job. She was also featured on The Escapist online magazine, where she formerly hosted Top 5 with Lisa Foiles. The show is currently on hiatus due to production difficulties. Gallery IMG 20121004 173311.jpg|Seasons 7 & 8 Lisa Foiles intro1.jpg|Season 9 Lisa Foiles Intro2.jpg|Season 10 Category:All That cast members Category:Young actors Category:Actors Category:Females Category:1980s births Category:1986 births